


Smoke Break ((Eren/Levi oneshot))

by Wolfstar1



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin |
Genre: Eren is adorable, Fluff, Hange ships it, Kissing, Levi is a "badass", Levi smokes, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Smoking, bookshop au, im bad at tagging, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar1/pseuds/Wolfstar1
Summary: Levi and Eren work at Hange's bookshop. Levi goes on a smoke break, so does Eren. One problem, Eren doesn't smoke.





	Smoke Break ((Eren/Levi oneshot))

 Levi was working at Hange's bookstore. It seemed to be like any other day, but Eren was here. That meant Levi staring at him trying to get up the courage to ask him out on a date to the movies or some shit like that. Levi sighed as the customer left with a few books on Titans, a weird topic in Levi opinion. He glanced at Hange who was refilling shelves with books. "Oi, shitty glasses, I'm going on a smoke break." He said while moving out from the cashiers counter. "Okay, Have fun, shortie!" She called back making Levi grumble. He was almost out the door when he heard a loud crash. Levi turned and saw Eren sprawled out on the floor with books surrounding him. Hange walked over laughing, even Levi had to resets the urge to smile. "Eren, what did you do?" Hange said, still laughing as Eren got up. He blushed, "I, uh, wanted to go on a smoke break too." Eren said. Hange made a face. "You don't smoke, Eren." Levi deadpanned. Eren looked up at him. "I have! I just don't do it much." Hange rolled her eyes and went back to work. Levi smirked. As much as he liked Eren, who was he to miss the opportunity to see him embarrasses himself, again. "Fine, let's go then," Levi said holding the door open. Eren mumbled a thank you as he walked out. Levi pulled out a carton of cigarettes and handed one to Eren. Levi lit his own and took a long drag as he handed Eren the lighter. Eren lit his cigarette as took a deep breath with the stick on his lips. His face turned red and he started coughing and sputtering. Levi laughed, actually laughed as Eren held the wall. "Now Eren why the hell would you lie to me about being able to smoke?" Levi asked with a small smile. Eren looked at him with watering eyes. "I-I though if I did, I might impress you; and you might notice me and, you know, like me." He said coughing still. Levi was shocked. 

 

"You like me?" Levi asked confusedly at the brunette still coughing. Eren simply nodded and wiped his eyes. Eren internally screamed at himself for agreeing that. Levi moved closer to Eren and pushed him against the wall. The taller male eyes widened, was Levi going to hurt him? When the raven haired male moved even closer to Eren, he flinched and squinted his eyes together. Levi gave a small chuckle. "Sence we both like each other, I can do this now." He said before kissing the other softly on this lips. Eren opened his eyes and almost instantly melted into the kiss. They both pulled away for air and smiled at each other. Eren made the move to kiss him again, this time with more force. Levi licked his tongue over Eren's bottom lip and he opened his mouth. Their tounges battled for a while but the sound of someone or something crashing behind them broke them apart. Levi scowled at Hange now on the floor with a bloody nose. She had been looking at them through the glass door the whole time. She accidentally pushed it open without knowing. "Hange, what the hell are you doing?" Levi snapped angerly. Hange simply laughed as she got up, muttering something about, "I got it on camera" or "I ship it." Eren rolled his eyes and walked back over to Levi and hugged him. "So, you want to go for dinner when we get off?" He asked. "Hell yeah!" Levi said happily. The three of them walked back into the store and waited for their shift to be over. Levi knew that tonight was going to be the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I hoped you all enjoyed. Please let me know how I can get better!


End file.
